


失落低音提琴

by jungayeon



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 博君一肖, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:01:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 21,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22503670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jungayeon/pseuds/jungayeon
Summary: “我们选择开始，是因为不知道结局。”*Violin x Bass*ooc归我*《一见》姊妹篇*双重人格预警
Relationships: 王一博/肖战





	1. 001-005补档

001

小贼摸黑进入Carnegie Hall的时候，上弦月刚从云层后探出脸来。月光似导火索从玻璃天窗烧到舞台中央，诡异投下一圈圆形，仿佛三小时前聚光灯打在乐团表演者身上。  
今晚主角除New York Philharmonic便是Lisitsa Wang，她着一袭粉红拖地长裙，轻移莲步来到台前，作为特邀嘉宾可谓出尽风头。  
两首钢协演完，她同指挥与小提琴首席行吻面礼。指挥已过花甲之年，从容接受可亲可爱孙女亲吻；而比李斯蒂莎还要年轻的小提琴首席，却因为这样一个动作羞红脸颊，引发众人善意笑声。  
论起渊源，李斯蒂莎同这位小提琴首席是本家。  
小提琴首席是亚裔，乐团人喊他Yibo Wang。Yibo身在海外多年，倒也没人计较这两个汉字究竟怎么写。他二十岁从柯蒂斯毕业立马签下NYP，被同窗笑侃是签“卖身契”——把大好青春献给乐团而不做独奏，实在埋没他的才华。  
签字时他签的是中文名，“王一博”，他怕签不对，小学生那般一笔一画地写，经理人不懂中文，在一旁默默点头，心道这小孩连签名都如此仔细，演奏自不用说，未来不可限量。  
于是预言成真，Yibo Wang一年内跃升首席，成为炙手可热小提琴新人，第一次首席便参演拉三，令人啧啧赞叹。除去演奏水平高超，Yibo优异外貌为他的人气又增添几分。他刚毕业染了一头金发，至升任首席，颜色掉了大半，发顶慢慢生出一簇乌黑，恰似少年与成人的过渡期。美国合法饮酒年龄刚过，脸庞还是少年，骨骼却已经是成年人了。  
他是不多得的音感天才，耳朵对于细小声音极其敏感。即便坐在后台，隔着两三堵墙都可以分辨出前方十米处，有人不小心将e音拉作了f音。  
Yibo Wang一向独来独往，众人都习惯他的态度，音乐会结束便由着他去。  
此刻他躺在后台沙发上昏昏欲睡，已经完美错过Carnegie Hall关门时间。他不在意，Carnegie Hall是他乐团主场，明日再走也不迟。演过两首钢协后人疲惫不堪，一觉睡到自然醒才是少年作风。他睡得着急，小提琴收进琴盒，琴弓还握在手上，若是被李斯蒂莎瞧见，那姐姐定要调侃他稚气。  
他与李斯蒂莎为柯蒂斯同门，每年大概见面一个半月，巡回十五个国家演出。两人关系说是“相爱相杀”绝不为过，这姐姐是标准学院派，常仗着技巧高飙手速，乐团在身后狂追她，追得着实酣畅淋漓，也着实满头大汗。  
他问姐姐，“Why you played faster and faster？I can't catch up with you.”尾音不自觉拖长，他仰头露出可怜兮兮表情，好像眼睛挤一挤都能掉金豆子。  
姐姐无视他表情，伸手把他头发揉成一个鸡窝，“Play is play. Just play, don't regard it as play.”  
“……王二丫，你还是说中文吧，你说英文我听不懂。”  
王二丫是王一博先前随口给她取的中文名，别说，听上去还挺像一家人。  
“嘿——你这臭小子！”曾经的北京大妞王二丫原形毕露，王一博被拉着衣服后襟追着打，一边被打还一边继续嘲笑他姐刻意的儿化音，于是不出所料又被一顿胖揍。

“咔哒。”  
有陌生者闯入。  
脚步不太从容，急促小跑一阵忽然停下，准确位置是聚光灯中央。  
奇怪，他又听见另一脚步声越来越近，也踱到舞台中央去。  
有人开始演奏低音提琴，王一博听出是帕格尼尼一段pizzicato，手指无意识跟随旋律拨动。  
他起身，脱掉身上睡得皱巴巴的西服外套，拿上小提琴走出去。他很谨慎，怕打扰那人，从后台绕了一圈到观众席去。皮鞋后跟叩击地板发出声响，他试着放轻脚步，走了两步索性脱掉鞋子提在手里。  
音乐声一直没停，帕格尼尼变奏后换了曲子。他猜测是哪位和他一样的乐手，收了工后仍不愿离去。王一博在通道门探出头偷望一眼，看见一瘦削青年立在圆形光斑中，拉动琴弓，低沉而有磁性的旋律如人声娓娓道来。青年拉得陶醉，似乎没有注意到台下多了个人。  
“Méditation.”王一博心中默念，原来是这个。他对这曲子再熟悉不过。《沉思》，歌剧《泰伊思》的间奏曲。作者马斯涅被后世评价“一位沾染市侩气息的音乐家”，他决意迎合大众口味，生命最后二十五年写出的作品轰动一时却无法长久流传。马斯涅逝去多年，唯有这支曲子，一直停驻在人们心中。  
《泰伊思》他两年前在柯蒂斯跟同学排演过片段，歌剧讲名妓泰伊思在感召下决定侍奉上帝，而感召者却无可救药地爱上了泰伊思，不可自拔。西方社会，火焰与玫瑰从来不能合一，泰伊思的抉择是歌剧冲突最高潮。  
而此刻，激烈冲突渐渐化为金属弦下柔婉音律，由那青年手中奏出。  
那人一曲奏完，意犹未尽睁开眼，看见站在台下小提琴手，禁不住腼腆一笑。  
“……啊，让您见笑了。”  
那是他们说的第一句话。  
两个人都腼腆，并排坐在观众席上支支吾吾半天，没一个先开口。王一博俯身穿上鞋子，脚跟不放心地在地上叩叩。  
青年指了指他的小提琴，又马上恢复成双手握拳放在膝上的模样，像个木偶，被看不见的系线拉着一动一动。  
木偶人干巴巴地开口：“你拉小提琴吗？”  
另一个木偶人点点头。  
王一博抬眼悄悄打量青年，白色衬衫扎在黑色西裤里，裤腿磨破起了毛边，露出纤细脚踝，不自觉一晃一晃。一双眼睫翕动宛若初生蝴蝶振翅欲飞；眼睛下沾了点什么东西，黑黑一个小点随着呼吸起伏。他不记得在哪里见过这位低音提琴家，熟悉又陌生——青年拉的曲子他作为专业学生自然是再熟悉不过，而且出乎意料正中靶心，挑中他最爱中的最爱。  
“Méditation，你拉得很好。我没想到用低音提琴也可以这么好听。”  
“谢谢你的夸赞。我、我只是突然想起这个曲子罢了。”  
青年的手心在膝盖上来回摩擦，拘谨地一字一字回答。或许光看气质不能称为青年，更像少年多一点，同陌生人讲话都要踟蹰一阵。  
他搓手心搓了一阵，最终伸出手来：“可以请教你的姓名吗，我叫肖战。”  
王一博回神，忙握住他的手：“我是王一博。”  
“一博？一博……我记住了。”肖战笑着，不着痕迹地把手抽回去。  
那天晚上月很亮，很凉，萍水相逢一场，又都是弦乐组，有的是话题可以聊。大多数时间王一博说，肖战听，中间兴起肖战上台拉了一段Rococo变奏曲，弦乐在管风琴围绕下回荡，空灵悠远。  
肖战一直不愿说自己来自哪个乐团，王一博也不再追问，只匆匆从后台找来一张薄薄的卡片：“我还在纽约待一周，你若是有空，请你来听下一场，马勒。”  
肖战轻轻推开：“我不喜欢听马勒。”  
“啊……这样，不好意思。”王一博没料到他会直白拒绝，撇开脸摸了摸鼻子，听见肖战一声轻笑，扭过头去问他，“我脸上的失望那么明显吗。”  
“是，是很明显。”肖战微笑，“以后即使我不再拉double bass了，我会记得今晚。”他脸上的笑容很淡，就好像下一秒，他说的假设就会成真似的。  
日出后王一博送肖战从正门离开，低音提琴回归原处，如同仙度瑞拉水晶鞋，消失在橙黄光线里。仿佛昨晚无人演奏，无人知晓。  
王一博说昨晚听见两个不一样的脚步声，但肖战坚称没有其他人，偷溜进来只有他一个。王一博说好，我不再问，但固执要肖战的地址，说是以后不听马勒也可以，听巴赫。肖战无奈一笑，拿笔在他手心里写下一串花体英文。  
“那么，肖战，再见。”  
“嗯。再见。”  
他们说着再见，其中一人抱的是再也不见的心思。

几日后天气转凉，NYP今晚演完便要转战悉尼。散场后李斯蒂莎说要带这刚满二十一岁的弟弟去见见世面。  
王一博一开始还疑惑，在曼岛中心住了这么久，什么世面没见过，直到穿街走巷到了UNME门口才明白，原来是来喝酒的。  
吧台酒保看上去跟李斯蒂莎熟得很，她没看酒单，指了指自己“Gin tonic”，又指了指王一博“Mojito for him”。酒保熟练开始调酒，他拽了拽李斯蒂莎的袖子，“我不想喝酒。”  
“怎么，过生日前不是很着急想喝酒么？现在又不想了？”  
“明天有飞机，我怕喝了头晕误事。”  
“Mojito能有多少酒精？我只怕你觉得味道太淡，不合你胃口。”她接过酒保递来的高脚杯，头发挽到耳后的工夫，王一博已经离开吧台往玻璃舞台那边去。红蓝绿灯光交替打在舞池中，周围年轻男女跟着节奏摇摆躁动，舞台上架子鼓敲得震天响，习惯古典的脆弱耳膜骤然被摇滚音乐淹没，王一博不由皱了皱眉。  
玻璃舞台上摇滚乐队主唱嘶吼，似乎不把酒吧房顶掀翻绝不罢休。王一博在前面随便找了个位置坐下，高分贝震得内脏似乎都在共鸣。  
王一博坐下瞬间就有金发碧眼女郎往他身上贴，他小心避开，一抬头，正看到吉他手solo环节，长头发甩得那叫一个恣意。一个恍惚，肩上传来重力感，他下意识甩掉，回头见是李斯蒂莎把手肘压上他肩膀，接着在他耳边吹气，说小博，那位贝斯手好帅，你觉不觉得。  
她讲的是Bass，B-A-S-S.  
美式腔调氤氲着金酒香气，如细小电流从鼻尖到嘴唇噼里啪啦炸开。  
——于是，一瞥惊鸿。  
很久以后他在心里笑，也没到这夸张程度，只是有小小惊艳。  
小小惊艳已经足够了。  
足够把目光都停留在一人身上。  
他看见熟悉面孔，不自觉想靠得更近。原来一个人不做低音提琴家，还可以是这样的潇洒。  
古典和摇滚并不是最不可调和音乐类型，此刻在那人身上平衡得正好，狂热外壳下一颗波澜不惊的心，冷，足够冷，方能衬出众生狂热。  
那人扎了小辫在脑后，露出光洁额头，上半身单穿黑色毛线衣，袖子卷起露出手臂肌肉，线条分明。一把银色贝斯背在身上，手上拨弦动作未停，众人已欢呼着要encore，再来一曲。  
“王一博！他太帅了！”李斯蒂莎在他耳边尖叫，感觉整个人激动得要背过气去。  
“Sean！”  
“Sean！”  
“Sean！”  
台下一波一波的呼喊终于引起舞台主人公注意，他随意捋了把头发，拿过mic，低沉嗓音响起：“Just one more, OK？”  
李斯蒂莎跳起来：“呜呜呜，小博，他真的好帅……”  
“姐姐，我知道他很帅，但你可不可以不要只重复这一句。”  
“可是他真的好帅嘛。我去要他电话！”李斯蒂莎踩着六厘米高跟哒哒哒就往玻璃舞台那边蹦。  
“诶！王二丫！你喝多了，快回来！”

两分钟前，酒保说Miss Wang一口气喝了五杯金汤力，听得王一博眼前一黑。  
他死命把李斯蒂莎摁回椅子上，这丫头随手把他的Mojito喝了，北方姑娘的豪爽劲儿展露无遗。  
“不嘛不嘛！一博！我要去找他！”  
“姐，你喝醉了。”  
“王！一！博！别拦我！让我爱他！”  
“……”  
王一博立马拨通乐团朋友的电话，请她赶紧把这喝得花痴上头的北京大妞带回去，总觉得下一秒王二丫喊出“让我睡他”这种惊世骇俗的话也不是不可能。  
他把李斯蒂莎送走再返回酒吧，贝斯手已经走下台来。他身边不乏漂亮女孩子，不过似乎兴致缺缺，一个人倚在吧台边喝Margarita，王一博走过去坐他旁边，喊他名字。  
“肖战。”  
那人转过头来，眼神冰冷陌生。  
“——谁告诉你这个名字？”  
王一博疑惑不解，说，我们几天前分明在Carnegie刚见过，你不记得了？他从手机里翻出照片，手掌上写的是UNME地址。  
贝斯手看见那字迹，讥讽一笑：“你认错人了。”  
“我不会认错的。你手上食指和中指第二指节之间有一处老茧，椭圆形的，那是拉弦的手才会有的茧。”王一博笃定道，还点点头，脸颊边婴儿肥不自觉又鼓起来。  
“小朋友，你凭什么这么说。”贝斯手看了看周围，漂亮的眼睛里蒙上雾，拨不开也看不透。  
“你也听到了，她们喊我'Sean'，我不是你要找的那个他。”  
“……肖战。”他又叫了一声。  
“都说了我不是他。”贝斯手把酒杯重重地磕在吧台上，“真搞不懂，为什么人们都喜欢他这种病兮兮的样子。他哪里好，每次惹一堆事回来又躲起来，要我没完没了给他收拾烂摊子。”  
“你这是什么意思。”王一博敏锐捕捉到“他”这个字，眉头紧蹙，向内折出一道有趣的折痕。  
Sean白了他一眼，嘴里嘀咕：“说了你也不会懂的。”他一边嘀咕着一边打量王一博，从头发丝到脚趾头，上下扫视的目光让王一博有些不舒服，后背起了凉意。  
“你真想知道关于'他'的事情？”Sean挑眉。  
“是。”  
少年总是被旺盛的好奇心驱使。越阻拦越要打破到底。贝斯手看了一眼这位小朋友，没再说话，同酒保要了两杯Tequila。  
透明酒液盛在冰蓝色杯子中，搭配着盐巴和柠檬瓣端上来。喝的时候要将盐粒撒在虎口上，吮一口盐巴，把酒一饮而尽，再咬一口柠檬，动作一气呵成绝不能停顿。  
Sean给王一博示范了一次，然后把另一杯Tequila推给他，目光停留在他清秀面容上，嘴角有了一点笑意。  
“好奇心总要有代价。小朋友。”  
“你喝一杯，我讲一个故事。”  
“你若是喝不完，故事就到此为止。”  
他笑盈盈的，终于有了点肖战的影子，但王一博心里相当清楚，他不是肖战。他是另一个人。

002  
BGM：Rhapsody in Blue 第一杯酒。  
该谈什么。谈他是个乖孩子，美丽织网中一颗明珠，生在音乐世家，众人呵护下长大。  
小孩儿人还没大提琴高，被抱着坐上高脚凳，手指拨弄琴弦作日常玩耍。最爱游戏是捉迷藏，拉开书橱，躲进琴盒，黑色琴盒内里绒布滑滑的，凉凉的，小小身躯不用缩起来也能藏住。  
傍晚母亲打开虚掩琴盒，装作没找到他，嗔怪一句。他咯咯笑起来，兔牙明晃晃。  
他有最鲜艳美丽童年，记忆深处是彩色，玻璃花窗下母亲与他一同祈祷，上帝恩慈，赐予三分音乐天赋，三分已足够，母亲腹中听月光奏鸣曲第一乐章，学的第一支曲子也是贝多芬。  
第二杯酒。  
这回该谈什么，当然，小孩儿长大一点眉目有了棱角，性情还是平和的。母亲是大提琴家，棕色卷发盘在脑后露出修长脖颈，演奏时像高傲的黑天鹅。  
母亲家境优越，父亲只是普通公司职员，当初嫁给他不为其它，也只是看中男人一片真心。  
只是真心耗不过数十年的家长里短，鸡毛蒜皮，所谓爱情也不过是大理石上玫瑰色泡沫。父亲不懂音乐，陪着妻子去听管弦乐曲总是局促，除了好听二字再不知如何评价。  
母亲和父亲吵架得越来越频繁，有时当着他的面就吵，他又蜷进低音提琴琴盒，像胎儿回到母亲子宫，琴盒是他最后一层安稳屏障。  
天赋异禀没能给他带来多大助益，反而成了枷锁。母亲愈发看重他，要他继承自己事业，他乖乖照做，起初是温顺羊羔。  
那时他才十一二岁，上学之余要练三个小时。最初手指上磨破皮流血，贴上创可贴继续练。母亲严格要求到苛刻地步，织毛衣木针被当作体罚工具，他哭闹，母亲打得愈用力，避开音乐家金手指，手臂大腿上满是伤痕。  
到了十五岁，少年后知后觉开始叛逆期，同母亲争执，一气之下扔下琴弓离家出走。  
“因为什么争执？”王一博开口打断。  
Sean示意他再喝一口，他照做，于是Sean靠近直到两人呼吸相闻：“我当时在乐团里有个喜欢的人，比我大几岁，她知道了，于是她把我的恋人，从乐团弄了出去。”  
“他没了工作整日奔波，过马路神思恍惚，闯了红灯，被卡车碾断手腕骨。”  
“呵，毁了音乐家的金手指，和谋财害命也没多大区别。”  
第三杯酒。  
他，该说他的名字，肖战。他好怕痛，分明还是个小孩。  
一觉得痛他就躲起来。  
十五岁少年，怕痛也没有什么丢脸的。可是他缩进琴盒，却好像一直没走出来。  
他来求我。我心软了。  
于是我代替他走出来，即便没有琴盒，我会是他的外壳。  
B-A-S-S，他讨厌那个bass，于是我选了另一个bass。  
“难怪我觉得像——原来都是Bass。”王一博半支着头咕哝道，脸颊已经红了。三杯龙舌兰下肚，他晕晕乎乎，舌头好像都伸不直。  
“还想听吗。”  
“想…”  
“可是你喝不了了，你醉了。”Sean轻笑，表情好似纯真孩童陈述事实。  
“我想知道，更多关于你。”  
“可是凡事都有代价。”

王一博看见他眸光流转，不知是什么情绪，只知道伸出手指攥紧他：“代价、代价是什么…只要你告诉我……我都可以。”  
“……那，你陪我一晚，我把所有告诉你，好不好。”他在王一博耳边吐气如兰，哄骗着，拉着他大手环上自己腰，嘴角上扬弧度不易察觉。  
他带着王一博回了自己住处。  
公寓内开了小灯，阳台上花草影影绰绰映在玻璃推门上。王一博有些茫然，进了门后好像不知下一步该做什么。  
Sean心中笑他稚气，一面抓住王一博的手放在心口位置，“做你想对我做的事情吧。做什么都可以。”  
王一博迟疑着，仰头吻上他喉结。  
王一博不懂怎么接吻，只知像只金毛大狗狗那样在Sean脸上亲来亲去，亲他脸颊亲他眼睛亲他鼻梁。Sean耐心捧着他脸，说你该吻这里，没犹豫低头贴上王一博两片薄唇，龙舌兰酒的味道被柠檬香掩盖住，甜得让人欲罢不能。  
从走廊到卧室内一路用跌跌撞撞来形容绝不为过，两个血气方刚大小伙子的亲吻，总像在角力，牙齿磕到嘴唇，一点点血腥味弥漫开，随即又被吞入口中。  
他掐着Sean的细腰，从毛线衣下摆往上摸索，不知道碰到哪处痒痒肉，Sean笑得人都站不直，拉着他倒在床上，一边牵引他的手再往下走，没入裤腰。  
王一博一下耳朵要烧起来，酒醒了一点，羞恼与尴尬一时齐齐涌上心头，他挣扎着要起身，却见Sean自己脱掉了毛线衣。他上半身肌肉练得很好，并不是肌肉贲张的类型，如同小提琴身的流畅线条，多一分则溢少一分则缺。  
然而手臂上明晃晃的刀片割痕破坏了美感。  
他愣神，握住Sean手腕，皱眉头问他疼不疼。  
Sean的反应却好似他问了个可笑至极的问题，翻身从柜子里找出一支润滑和一盒套。  
拉惯小提琴的手在他身上游走如同演奏，他二指沾满了润滑，牵着王一博手指往后穴去，王一博潜意识怕弄疼他，动作小心翼翼，仿佛他是一件易碎瓷器，手腕蓝色细小血管是瓷上青花。  
“王一博，你最好用力一点，否则那孩子要出来了。”  
“痛一点，让他躲起来吧。”  
酒精催化欲望人人皆知，可有一个人的欲望是痛苦，痛苦才能得到解脱。  
“我啊，一点也不希望他出来。他的存在总是痛苦，我不想他痛苦。”  
Sean眼角被情欲蒸红，王一博贯穿他的时候他嘴唇都在颤抖。纵使做过扩张他里面还是太紧，动一动都滞涩不堪，痛楚感从交合处涌上来，常人只会沉沦，任由情欲支配，那一刻他却是清醒无比，宛如曾经的锋利刀片割过肌肤，渗出鲜血直至手腕鲜血淋漓那般。  
痛苦却也是快乐的。  
至少那孩子可以快乐，不必承受痛苦。  
痛感对他来说是治愈，他用刀片割破手臂皮肤，不会死，但是会很疼。  
渐渐刀片也不能满足，他想要新的痛感，帮他主导这副身躯。  
那孩子温顺，一直沉睡倒也无妨，可最近那孩子忽然苏醒，竟然半夜还溜到了曾经待过的乐团。他心惊，他第一次没有那孩子的完整记忆，只记得一张模糊的脸，还有手上的花体英文。  
“啊……”  
王一博突然发力，上面噙住他乳尖，他一瞬间觉得自己是一尾搁浅沙滩上濒死的鱼，灵魂抽空到半空，冷静无比看着自己沉溺在情欲中不能自拔。  
他们在床上做了两次，做完王一博还记得抱Sean去浴室清洗。浴缸里放好了热水，他挤了点洗发露在手里打出泡沫，打着哈欠，慢条斯理给Sean洗头。  
Sean半眯着眼睛，双臂架在浴缸边任由他动作，是一点防备都没有的姿态。没了外壳只剩下原原本本一个人，好像一只餍足的猫，被主人顺毛顺得极惬意。浴缸冰凉，他忍不住往热源去，贴近皮肤想要汲取热量。  
他轻挽住王一博手臂，神情认真：  
“小朋友，Violinist，不得不承认，你真的，很对我胃口。”  
半褪色金发被拾起一缕在手指间，“金色很衬你，或许我也该想着换个发色。银色怎么样？”  
他笑，一半自嘲一半困倦，开玩笑的语气说出并不像在开玩笑的话语：  
“很奇怪，一见到你，我脑海里就开始自动播放Rhapsody in Blue，3分19秒，萨克斯风和圆管一齐在我耳边鼓噪，要我赶紧上去抓住这个人，不要被别人抢走。”  
他捏了捏王一博的鼻梁，“看来我眼光真的不错。”  
他又笑，这次是真的在笑。  
王一博给他穿上浴袍抱回床上，自己回浴室洗漱。  
洗漱完回到卧室见Sean脸朝下趴在床上呈“大”字形，禁不住也趴下去，把脸朝着他的方向。  
“对了，还没吹头发，给你吹头发吧。”  
“不要。”Sean的头埋在被子里，声音闷闷的。王一博以为是在闹小脾气，好声好气把人拉起来吹头发。  
只是吹着吹着那人忽然扑进他怀里，他有点意外。  
“怎么了？”  
王一博放下吹风机，歪头看他。  
面前的人咬着嘴唇，犹犹豫豫开了口。  
“……是我。”

003  
“你什么时候醒的？”  
“他睡着了，我偷偷出来的……”面前的人试探着拉了拉王一博袖子，“你别告诉他，他又要发脾气了。”  
“他说了很多关于你的事。他其实是真心担心你的。”  
“我知道啊。其实我早就醒了，在你给我吹头发之前。我大致知道你们做的那些…事。他要保护我，我也知道。”肖战忽然顿了顿，表情微妙，王一博以为他哪里不舒服，凑近用手背探他额头温度，却听得肖战小声嘀咕：  
“……没事，是后面有点疼啦。这家伙，为了不让我出来真的是无所不用其极。”  
他忽然笑出声来，笑声清朗，就好像长辈对待一个贪玩淘气的孩子。王一博想起Sean对肖战的称呼总是“那孩子”“那孩子”，殊不知自己在肖战心中也依然是孩童。  
这两人的某些幼稚做派还真是出奇的相似。  
他俩对视了一会，突然又陷入前几天在Carnegie Hall的尴尬气氛，四下阒静只听得呼吸声。王一博不知道为什么脑子里全是刚刚床上的喘息和呓语，不自觉低头，露出一个圆乎乎的发旋。  
肖战弯了弯眼，主动伸手抱住面前的人。  
“那天我说再见，是不希望他和你见面的意思。”十五岁的肖战把脸贴在王一博胸口，“我怕疼，所以我躲着不出来。但是既然他选了你，那么应该也是喜欢你的吧……”  
话没说完，王一博把肖战连带着被子裹进怀里，一瞬间有喉咙梗住的感觉，半晌没开口。  
肖战缩在被子里只露出头，眼里有细小光点，好像下一秒钟会有星星从眼睛蹦出来一样。  
酸，王一博心中吐槽，这个比喻太酸，他从前着实没有同年下男孩子相处的机会。他是独生子，从小去音乐学校封闭式管理，跳级跳得比谁都快，连跟合作了一年多的乐团成员相处都是疏离的，会跟李斯蒂莎熟悉也只是因为人家大大咧咧，丝毫不介意照顾小弟——有大姐头罩着他，姐姐什么都顺着他来，他早已习惯依赖别人。  
如今却有了被依赖的时候。  
他和肖战原本是陌生人，因为一场情事，身体上有了亲密接触后，心理上好像也接受对方。说不清道不明的情愫滋长，像爱情，又不太像爱情。  
“给我讲讲外面的故事好不好，我好久没回乐团了，不知道现在怎么样。”  
王一博回过神来，说：“论起来你还算我的前辈。”  
“哪里就前辈了，我就是个见习的。”  
“话说回来，你为什么不喜欢马勒啊？”  
肖战换了个姿势盘腿坐着，解释道：“因为妈妈不喜欢他的《Das Lied von der Erde》（《大地之歌》），本来按作品号应该叫第九交响曲，但是马勒觉得不吉祥，因为贝多芬啊，舒伯特啊，都是写完自己的第九交响曲后就去世了。我妈觉得马勒这人好俗气，好迷信，所以连带着我也不喜欢。”  
他靠近像小动物似的，鼻尖蹭了蹭王一博的鼻尖，“听上去是不是很傻。”  
“是有点儿。”  
肖战的骤然靠近让王一博有小小紧张，虽然两个人是同一张脸，却是完全不同的感觉。以最熟悉的音乐作喻，如果说Sean是f小调，那肖战应当是明亮的C大调或A大调。  
“肖战，有没有人说过你是小橡皮糖？”  
“没有，怎么了？”  
“黏我黏得好紧。”王一博抿嘴，指着肖战缠在他身上的双手。话说着说着，忽然就缠上来，分明不是木偶人，而是小橡皮糖才对。  
肖战佯装生气，扭过头不看他，微微颤抖的肩膀却出卖了他忍不住笑意的事实。  
王一博握着他肩膀把人转回来，心中百转千回，见他眉眼唇齿，无一处不是喜欢的，少年气嵌在青年身躯中天衣无缝，只因他一个真心笑容，心跳都漏了一拍。  
他开着玩笑问肖战：“我能不能吻你一下？”  
肖战笑着捂住嘴：“不可以。”  
“他们说吻要留给最喜欢的人。我对你，还没有到最喜欢。”  
方才听肖战从容说出“妈妈”二字，王一博有点讶异，但怕触到人家伤心处，没有多问，只轻轻拍肖战的背，温声问他困不困，要不要睡觉。  
“我不能睡，不然什么时候再出来就不知道了。”少年撅嘴，“你睡吧。我不困。”  
王一博失笑，最终也没再说什么，握着他的手进入梦乡。朦胧间透过这副青年的外壳，似乎看见了那个十五岁少年——他有弯弯的笑眼、湿漉漉的额发、雨后青草香和春风拂面的暖意。

窗帘被拉开，刺眼阳光从窗户射进来。王一博已经穿戴整齐，站在落地窗边摆弄架子上的花草。  
Sean揉着自己酸痛的后颈从床上坐起来，“你还没走啊。”  
“我下午飞悉尼。”  
“哦。”Sean点头，“昨晚我睡着了，那孩子是不是出来和你说了什么？”  
“没说什么，但他好像不记得后来那些……不好的记忆了。”  
Sean摇头，“我同他说话的时间很少，不清楚他还记不记得。”他起身解开浴袍，从衣柜里找出衣服换上，当着王一博的面丝毫没有避讳的意思，低领T恤遮不住脖子和锁骨上的痕迹，一直延伸到胸前。  
“你几点走？”  
“四点的飞机，现在…现在十点多。你吃早饭么？我买了面包牛奶，在桌上放着。”  
“谢了。”Sean起身去浴室洗漱，表情淡淡，好似对昨晚发生的荒唐事毫不放在心上。  
王一博皱眉，手下不慎折断一段花叶。他心里清楚，不该对一个one night stand对象抱太大希望，喜欢可以是逢场作戏，都是成年人，你情我愿的事情，法律上作不得数。  
Sean的态度太模糊，像浴室玻璃背面的水雾，人站在正面，即便再用力擦拭也不可能去掉。  
王一博自知有些偏执的毛病，喜欢一个人就会认定，像烙印刻在身上，永远也去不掉的。不知为何此刻脑中浮现泰伊思绝美容颜，沉溺声色风尘女子原以为侍奉上帝就能求得安宁，可俗世偏生要留住她。天国是寻不到尽头之去处，感召者无可救药爱上泰伊思，为爱情折磨，远走他乡希望消除爱慕，爱慕却一分一分积累，使他忍不住再回到泰伊思身旁。最终泰伊思病入膏肓死去，感召者却甘心匍匐于爱情脚下。圣人坠入俗世，而罪者升入天堂。  
王一博从Sean身后抱住他，身前镜子映出二人身影。他是故事中感召者，无可救药陷进感情。肖战和Sean是同一人，灵魂也是一个，除去感情，他更妄想拥抱完整一人，尽管听上去极其不自量力。  
他偏头咬住Sean下唇，问他，能否来听我下场concert，我有一支曲子想给你听。高傲小提琴手从未如此低声下气，只为求得心上人一个点头。  
Sean的眼神是怜悯。  
有人听见同样冰冷陌生的声音，像木偶人。身躯有机质破碎，只剩下无机质，泛着冷白光，比最伤人的刀还要锋利。  
“……王一博，我们还是老死不相往来吧。我不能拿那孩子冒险。”  
Sean轻轻推开了他。

水仙花矜贵，而我只想要一片面包罢了。

004

NYP飞悉尼的时候有粉丝来机场送行，一名女生喊着“Yibo Wang I love you”，穿越拥挤人群冲上来拥抱他，他又闹了个大红脸，挠着头走进安检区，安检完还不小心撞上玻璃门，撞得他龇牙咧嘴，晕头转向。  
李斯蒂莎上了飞机给他揉鼻子，笑话他咋咋唬唬，走路不看路，鼻子都要撞歪了。  
“玻璃门那么大，你就直愣愣往上撞，幸亏玻璃门和你这鼻梁都坚固，不然撞个头破血流，这张脸就破相了。”  
“知道了……姐姐。”  
李斯蒂莎起飞后便拿出平板打游戏，钢琴家的手速应对这类小游戏绰绰有余。她一边哼着小曲一边拿余光瞟王一博，看他一脸苦相，问他怎么了。  
他迟疑着开口：“姐姐，如果你喜欢的人，一半喜欢你，一半不喜欢你，该怎么办？”  
“我没谈过恋爱——王一博你笑屁笑，信不信我揍你，不知道怎么跟你讲。发生什么了，可以告诉我吗？”  
他把跟Sean的对话一五一十同李斯蒂莎说了，略去one night stand的部分。他自认不善言辞，讲完担心以李斯蒂莎的中文水平理解不了，又用英文叽里呱啦解释一通。  
“……我听明白了。你喜欢的这位是DID（Dissociative Identity Disorder），他的一个人格喜欢你，另一个不喜欢，对吗？”  
王一博点头，又摇头，“我没办法确认他究竟喜不喜欢我。”  
“你在担心吗？……”李斯蒂莎轻声问道，她虽然性格大大咧咧，但察言观色水平一流。“担心他因为DID的问题把自己封锁起来，也担心自己能不能接受多重人格的存在？”  
她跟王一博认识快两年，似乎没见过这位小学弟为感情烦恼过。从前她在学校听说，这位“万花丛中过，片叶不沾身”，千年冰山无人能撼动，每日练习缠绵悱恻爱情歌曲，仍旧面不改色如同老僧入定。多少美貌学姐学妹惦记他，没成想这样一位妙人，最后栽在一名男生手里。  
李斯蒂莎一边暗自感慨一边揉他头发，说小博，你应该大胆一点，去追他。千万不要错过你喜欢的人。  
“你听说过Serendipity吗？那部老电影。哦没听说过也无所谓，那时候你才四岁。”  
Serendipity，缘分天注定，无数个千万分之一概率的偶然，让男女主角不断错过。他们失望不已，甚至到了要放弃的地步。可是那本写着名字电话的旧书，那张五美元钞票，那双黑色手套，身边的每一个人每一件事都像在促成这段感情，让男女主角最终在滑冰场重逢。的确是一见钟情的俗气爱情故事，却又让人发自内心相信，冥冥中有缘分一说。  
“一博，你既然喜欢便去追他，不要像电影主人公兜兜转转数十年才找到真爱。”  
“姐，但那只是电影而已。”  
李斯蒂莎笑了，“一博，首先你得相信，它才会发生。你如果认为这样的情节只发生在电影中，那它一辈子都不会发生在你身上。”  
李斯蒂莎的目光温和而坚定。

整趟巡演下来是一个半月的马拉松旅程，王一博找了排练空闲时间，把Méditation改作小提琴与钢琴的协奏版本。李斯蒂莎当仁不让被请来弹钢琴，弹不到一半又开始美人落泪戏码。她很喜欢说一句话，感动别人之前首先要感动自己。  
她无数次在台上演到眼泪刹不住车，谢幕用力鞠躬仿佛下一秒就会栽到地上，下台时连走路都走不稳。久而久之在私底下就有了“爱哭鬼”的绰号。  
王一博拉完曲子见她眼妆全都晕开，眼线糊成一团。他忍着笑为她递上面巾纸，又等着她补完妆才开口。  
“最近出乎意料地眼泪很多喔。”他指的是李斯蒂莎昨晚在中场休息抱着另一位女演奏家哭了一通的事情。  
“不知道怎么了，最近一点煽情旋律都听不得。我啊，我承认我是爱哭鬼了。”李斯蒂莎点头，“你把曲子录下来，是想送给那个人吗？”  
“我想送一张黑胶，又怕他没有唱片机，听不到这曲子。”  
“所以，你预备做光碟？还是直接发文件？”李斯蒂莎顺着他话头说下去，却见他摇头。  
“——我准备也送他唱片机。”  
“哦嚯，有喜欢的人真是了不起。”李斯蒂莎揶揄道，“有种一夜之间长大的感觉。”  
“可是我不知道他会不会喜欢。”  
Bass是什么？是低音提琴，也是贝斯。两种截然不同的乐器，似乎从未有过同台演出的机会。连一提到这两个词，给人的印象色彩都是不同的。低音提琴演奏家认为贝斯登不了大雅之堂；贝斯手又觉得古典音乐迂腐至极。  
这两种人格，就好像纸牌的正反两面，互相看不见，却又同时依存于这张纸质卡片上。  
王一博有些迟疑，他不知道这么做究竟好还是不好。他是不善言辞的人，一颗心扑在工作上，生活了除了音乐没有其他。这样固执走一条路，直线般从头到尾其实是大多数人的选择。  
而肖战，或者说Sean的出现，是他笔直的人生中第一个意外事件。  
在某一个点延伸出新的曲线来，犹如五声音阶多出了不协和音，演奏的人变了心意跟不上节拍器，重拍第一声的清脆铃声也就成了扰乱演奏的噪音。  
每个人都明白，必须做出调整才能继续跟上节拍。  
而这其实是最难的事情。  
005  
冰凉的双手双脚在被窝中打颤。  
青年身上的白衬衫被揉成一团，黑色条纹领带将脖颈勒出深深的红痕，而青年皮肤是病态的白，白红交错触目惊心。大手拽住领带不断缩紧，双目紧闭仿佛下一刻就要窒息。  
“不要再想起来。肖战……你不能总是活在那一天。求你，不要再出来了……”  
Sean脸色惨白，回忆如死前走马灯一幕幕眼前上演。肖战没有在哭，他只是一遍又一遍重复那个不可能逆转的结局。不知道结局才想要开始，情不知所起一往情深，陷进轮回里无法抽离，用不停重复的悔意躲避现实。  
“即便知道结局又能怎样……？再过无数个轮回，你依然要看着'他'死去。”  
那是已死灵魂的漠然。是身躯仍在却残破不堪。是无力改变的结局，像小舟漂浮在茫茫大海，随着潮汐越卷越远，最后被海浪淹没。

梦里有一切美好事物。无怪乎人类爱沉溺美妙梦境，借口将人世间痛苦隔离在外。  
十五岁少年，偶遇乐团一名小提琴手。那是个善良人，和乐团每一个人的关系都很好。第一次乐团合练，少年作为低音提琴候补上了台，紧张得手脚发抖，翻谱时谱子没拿稳，啪一声掉在地上。整个乐团被打断，忽然寂静，死一般的寂静。  
少年被指挥“请”出排练室，一个人坐在后台抹眼泪。  
小提琴手注意到他，排练后过去问他怎么回事。少年好委屈，一股脑儿全说了。  
那男人长他十岁，坐下来手把手教他在乐曲间隙翻谱的技巧，能够又稳又不影响演奏。男人温热的手心轻轻揉着少年头发，脸上的笑容似明亮大海，泛着令人心醉的波光。  
低音提琴没有资格参与弦乐四重奏，男人却主动提出要和他合奏曲子。第一首拉的是巴赫的《G弦上的咏叹调》，小提琴手心甘情愿做绿叶，用简单拨奏作为乐曲背景。  
低音提琴声音深沉，和小提琴相比，在乐团中并不显眼。就像一个候补乐手，即便有再高的音乐水平，也是无人在意无人过问的。小提琴手没比他好多少，不过是小提琴方阵最后一排，拉着当陪衬的声部。  
两只相互取暖的小兽，因为G、D、A、E四根弦紧紧系在了一起。  
少年爱慕之情掩饰不住，很快被母亲得知。他知道外祖家有点背景，和乐团联系紧密，只是没想到母亲能够只手遮天，借着年中考核的名义，寻个由头将他喜欢的人打发出了乐团。  
他跑去质问母亲，才知道外祖家“有点背景”，是指每年给乐团赞助了将近七位数的活动资金。  
男人已经不年轻了，学音乐吃的都是青春饭，十五岁成名的演奏家比比皆是。叫一个二十五岁的乐手失去本职工作，他又能做什么呢？再到后来，因为一场车祸失去了赖以生存的技能，沦为平庸之辈中最不起眼的一个。  
少年一直深信是自己盲目的爱情，葬送了心上人的音乐前程。心上人自此和他断了联系，留下一张写着“You can't resurrect”字条，消失在人海中。  
他和母亲大吵了一通后离家出走，像个可怜的逃兵。  
“笃、笃、笃。”  
“笃笃笃。”  
敲门声不合时宜响起。Sean翻身下床，赤脚走到门口从猫眼里往外看。  
是王一博。秋风把他的鼻头吹得红红，裹在大衣里的身躯不自觉发抖。王一博不停跺脚，又像小动物似的在门口台阶上跳了跳，试图驱散寒意。两簇头发不听话，支楞在半空，被风吹倒又立起来，反反复复有些可笑。  
Sean叹了口气，自我安慰道是见不得别人受冻。他刚做乐队时，知道受冻是什么滋味，感同身受罢了。  
只是一个多月过去还来找他，这小朋友不知是天真还是刻意，抑或是刻意的天真。  
Sean冷着脸给他开门。  
“我还以为你不见我了。”  
开了门，王一博抱着一个大纸箱就往屋子里走。屋里开了暖气，他有点抱怨似的开口，问你怎么才来开门，我的鼻子要被冻掉了。  
过了一个多月没见，Sean还是淡淡，问，怎么来了。  
“有东西想送你。”  
那是台很有年头的留声机，木制外壳上布满刻痕，像是经历过几十年甚至上百年的颠簸坎坷，艰难留存至今。盒子上写有原主人姓名“Alison Green”，听着是位英国淑女。王一博用绒布轻轻擦拭机器，动作轻柔，像在为淑女梳妆打扮，好显露出她原先的美貌来。  
“Sean，除了这个，其实更想让你听一首曲子。”  
王一博笑着起身，从另一个袋子里取出一张黑胶唱片。Sean有点意外，这种活在过去时代的东西，现在见得越来越少了。被时代淘汰出局的东西，却有人愿意为此倾家荡产。  
马斯涅沉思曲又奏响，这一回好像多了点不一样的心思。  
原先平静、安详的气氛少了，钢琴和弦乐交替出现，比以往版本更加柔美。曲子没有太多技巧，回归音乐本身去描述故事，讲泰伊思厌倦俗世，决定信奉上帝来求得解脱——解脱谈何容易，她又犹豫、迟疑，感召者的狂热让她陷入迷失，上帝的召唤又使她向往安宁。  
浪漫，这曲子自然是浪漫主义，像清尘收露，小曲幽坊月暗。  
壁炉毕毕剥剥燃烧着木柴，安静非凡。  
留声机一圈一圈转着直到乐曲结束。王一博看向Sean，那双永远淡漠疏离的眼睛不知为何有了触动的光。  
Sean双拳握紧放在膝上，抿住嘴唇。  
他手指动了动，食指中指勾起，停留在一个固定的弯曲位置。  
这个动作让王一博心跳一下加速。  
他不敢确认，他对这只见过两面的人，本该是陌生的，可这个动作他很熟悉，甚至可以说是再熟悉不过，在过去练习过千万遍的指法，他怎么会不记得。  
他有些不敢置信，但对面那人明显变了神情。那是逐渐平和的目光，尖锐在慢慢褪去。  
王一博看着他，张了张嘴，喊出了他的名字。

-tbc


	2. 006-010补档

006  
王一博喊了一个名字而已。  
柔和的目光瞬间消失，像电灯开关“啪”一声被扭掉。男人从扶手沙发上跳起来，问王一博，你想做什么。  
微微颤抖的肩膀出卖他心中动摇。即便内心反复催眠自己也无济于事。沉思曲之于肖战犹如泰伊思之于巴尼弗斯，那个可怜见的感召者。他太清楚Méditation的杀伤力，这两次失控皆是因为它，威胁到他与肖战之间本就岌岌可危的平衡。  
可悲的是，他对肖战与沉思曲的这段过去一无所知。  
肖战对于Sean来说，是过去，但Sean并不是肖战的未来。  
Sean几乎立刻下了逐客令，眼角发红掩饰不住他内心的恐惧不安。像是坚不可摧的外壳，哪里松了动，哪里又被锤子破坏出一个小孔，外壳上裂痕愈来愈多。  
王一博轻推着Sean肩膀要他坐下来，小心翼翼看他脸色：“刚刚发生了什么？他是不是出现了？”  
“……王一博，我最后劝一次，不要再关心我和他的事情了。你没法改变什么的。”  
他一下脱力，靠在沙发上双手垂下，像是无法忍受一个孩子的无理取闹。  
王一博摇头：“你知道他和你是可以互相理解的，为什么要躲着他呢？”  
“……你知道他一直在重复一个怎么样的梦境吗？如果他能够走出来，我也不必拼命阻止他出现。从一开始，我的存在就是为了阻止他。”Sean揉了揉眼睛，“他要是能走出来老早就走出来了，又何必等到你来假模假样拯救他。”  
屋外风越来越大，阳台上的花草在秋风中飘摇，几株苇草被压弯了腰。“过刚易折的道理，你不会不懂。他所谓的柔弱，也只是伪装。他太倔强了，不愿意面对那个梦境的结局，一遍又一遍，像游戏里的save and load，可是结局是不能被改变的，它已经过去太久了。”  
Sean当着他的面折断了那张黑胶，忽然流了眼泪，眼神里止不住的悲戚。  
“你走吧。不要让我和他再听到这首曲子了。你没有立场对我们说这些。”  
“……Sean，我没有立场？假模假样？你究竟把我放在哪个位置？那晚是你先来找我的，又何必装出这副违心的样子，说违心的话。”王一博死死按着他肩膀不让他动，看他脸上泪痕，深黑色眼睛里除了透顶绝望再无其他，噌一下烧起的火气又被无声泪水轻易浇灭。  
他拨开Sean额发，凑近贴了贴他软软的嘴唇，不容置疑地。  
“这样，我是不是可以有立场。”王一博垂下头，把他手掌心放在了自己头上。Sean触了电般想缩回手，却动弹不得。他太明白这个动作意味着什么，那孩子的梦也有这一幕，谁低头，向谁低头，为了谁低头，满心悲伤情绪又如海潮涌来，他听见王一博讨好似的声音。  
“我喜欢你，所以不想看到你这个样子。”  
明明是世界上最好听的告白，可为什么，你看上去还是那么悲伤呢？  
Sean沉默看他好久，好像终于受不了他直勾勾盯着的眼神，不情不愿开了口——虽然说话还是一样刻薄无情。  
“他有一个喜欢的人，你知道吧。他一直认为是自己害了他。”Sean漫不经心揪着手指上的倒刺，换了个姿势靠在沙发上，翘起二郎腿，“我觉得一点没错。”

——我喜欢他。  
从见到的第一面就觉得喜欢。喜欢到即便他拉着马勒第九交响曲出场，我也丝毫不会介意。让一个固执的孩子放弃对马勒先生的偏见，这实在可以算音乐史上八大奇迹之一，其余还有，让钢琴学生爱上李斯特，让小提琴学生爱上帕格尼尼，诸如此类的事情。  
他和我是一样的人，我知道。我能看见他对于小提琴首席的仰慕，就像我一直以来对于场上低音提琴座位的觊觎一般。  
我们第一次见面和最后一次见面，他都吻我脸颊。青年人的胡茬扎得我痒痒的，我忍不住笑起来，窝在他怀里，抓住他的黑色领结在手里扯来扯去逗他发笑。  
他把手放在我脸上，连带着暖意和坚定。他说，“肖战，你好像我的康斯坦丝。”那听上去是个优雅的欧洲名字，让人想起美泉宫前绿草如茵，情人在墙下幽会，低声细语，缱绻又缠绵。  
我不知道康斯坦丝是谁，那大概是他曾经恋慕过的哪个女孩吧，他提到这名字时眼睛里全是留恋。我有些吃味，不知道如何掩饰内心的失落。  
“你会一直喜欢我吗？”这句话我没有问出口，可是他现在既然和我在一起，那就是喜欢我的吧。我第一次有了除了家人以外想要保护的人，尽管他总说我是“还没长大的孩子”。  
可是如果我是康斯坦丝，我却没有她的好运和勇气。母亲知道了我和他的事后大发雷霆，把我锁在房间里不让我出门，只定时让佣人送饭菜进来。在第四天夜晚，月亮把它的光暧昧地洒在窗棂上，周围一片静谧，众人陷入睡梦之时，我翻过窗户离开那个家。  
我从老师那里得知了他离开乐团的消息。  
悲情故事主角躲不过“祸不单行”四字，他遭遇车祸，手腕粉碎性骨折。医生说，他即使痊愈，也不能再演奏那些艰深乐曲。  
他的音乐人格死在那天，而我清楚看见，在他经过那个十字路口之时，我是那个推了他一把的人。  
那天晚上我开始做梦，梦到他出车祸的那一天。  
斑马线的黑白是我记住的最后颜色。他恍惚，红色交通灯都成了灰白。急刹车刺耳声音如锥子刺破耳膜，我听见他的声音，渺小得无人在意。喜欢在生死面前一文不值。  
而我却再也走不出那个黑白路口。  
我不停在那里徘徊，始终等不到下一个过来的人。  
很久之后我才知道康斯坦丝的故事，明白他那个眼神的意义。  
康斯坦丝是莫扎特的缪斯，也是他的妻子。康斯坦丝冲破重重阻碍，撕毁父母亲要莫扎特签署的结婚协议，义无反顾同他在一起。她对莫扎特说，“我不需要任何书面诺言，我相信你的话，我只要和你在一起。”  
那时康斯坦丝，只有十五岁。  
可我从来都不是康斯坦丝，我是卑鄙的加害者。他会离开我，原本就是天经地义。

007  
王一博用了点软硬兼施的手段，成功在Sean不大的单身公寓里留了下来，他也不必在LA父母家和纽约宿舍间奔波。  
虽然Sean总是嘴硬，说我不过是收留一个无家可归的流浪汉。  
“你睡沙发，没得商量。”  
小提琴手寄人篱下不得不低头，连声说好，还要包办煮食洗碗工作，娇贵手指浸在洗碗槽里，被洗洁精泡出白色褶皱，还要笑脸相迎，表示自己并不是被迫而是自愿。  
王一博想，自己该眨眨眼。  
Sean这几日对他态度好了些，晚上天凉还给他加床毯子，客厅壁炉里烧了木柴总不至于着凉——但他做这些事时，王一博明显感觉到他对于表达情感的匮乏，像是一切感情都随着肖战人格的沉睡而暂时被取走了。  
他分明是关心的，却又漠不经心。不是他没有感情，而是他不晓得怎么表达，生疏得就像一个刚出生的婴儿，面对着王一博跟面对他房间里的贝斯和合成器并无二致。  
话说回来，王一博在家的这段时间，肖战都没出现过，即便Sean睡着了也没有，这让他觉得有点奇怪。  
晚上王一博陪Sean去UNME，点一杯柠檬水，坐台下等他下班回家。Sean总说最近失眠，去酒吧消遣时间喝两杯酒兴许可以改善，他没反对。只是酒吧里一如既往嘈杂，王一博觉着自己脆弱耳膜经受不住这样大分贝的尖叫，僻静处又看不见他，十分为难，思索着究竟要为难自己，还是为难自己。  
UNME里的年轻人大概都疯了，整个舞池因为摇滚陷入癫狂。贝斯手在他位置上最耀眼夺目，周身散发令人沉醉的气息，那和往日的他不同，他脸上有笑，可蛊惑人心，倾倒众生，似伏特加酒辛辣，到了他口中化成甘甜。  
扎着小辫的侧脸在灯光下成了一片剪影，王一博在台下感慨，这张脸总是无端就让人生出喜欢，好像不仅仅一见钟情，每见都有令人钟情的魔力。  
柠檬水喝了两杯Sean意犹未尽下台，说右手刚刚拨弦被划了一道小口，问吧台服务生要创可贴。服务生是女孩儿，撕开纸包装，刚准备替他贴上，抬眼看对面男人冲自己笑，哆哆嗦嗦手都不知道该摆哪个位置好。  
左手握小玻璃杯转着圈，冰镇伏特加把杯壁浸得冰凉，他转了会儿，仰头一口饮尽，见王一博黏在他身上的眼神恨不得把他当作重点保护对象隔离开，不由上身凑过去刮他鼻子，“Are you jealous？”  
他惯用调情手段，百试百灵。年轻人禁不起撩拨立刻投降，在他清朗笑声中吻了下去，灵活舌头撬开齿关如蛇一样在他口中纠缠，Sean假意推他肩膀推不动，酒精蒸红脸颊。王一博有点恍惚，面前男人大他六岁，整日冷若冰霜，总在喝酒后才主动来引诱他。这不知道是何时养成的怪癖，不好。  
吻了有一会儿，王一博恋恋不舍放开他，头靠在他肩上，用软软的头发蹭着。Sean环上对方腰，宣示主权般在他嘴唇上又盖了个戳。  
酒保同他是旧相识，擦拭着酒瓶转过身来，见此情此景吹了声口哨，言第一次见Sean为一心上人如此高调行事，还真不像你作风。  
“这样不好吗。”他反问。  
“当然好，这样我们能否少听些失恋苦情歌。”  
Sean大笑，喝完桌上最后一杯，揽着王一博出酒吧去。  
喝了酒的Sean似乎有点小孩气，回去的路上喊着非要王一博背他，跳着脚撒娇。  
王一博连声道好，小朋友天真，他一点都不懂得怎么拒绝。Sean趴在他背上又不老实，不住往他耳朵里吹气，成功把王一博惹火了，直接把人撂下来准备按怀里亲。  
可这一回，Sean左右闪躲死活不让他亲，最后两手被扣在背后，装作不情不愿低头。  
“王一博！我要生气咯！”他拼命抽出手来，掐着王一博脸颊往两侧扯，揉面似的把他的脸扭来扭去。  
王一博有点愠怒：“怎么了啊？”  
“都说最喜欢的人才可以亲，你这是干什么啦！”  
大晚上纽约街头人烟稀少，一句话在周围形成回声，王一博就听着那句“干什么啦……”变成“干……什……么……啦……”再变成“干……”  
响亮的单音节词随着夜色越飘越远，飘进万家灯火通明处，衬托出王一博是多么地弱小无助。  
王一博扶额，自己分明才是应该喊一句“干”然后甩手走人的那位。  
肖战看他面色不善，小心来牵他的手。  
“……你啊，你怎么这个时候出来。吓死我了。”  
“你不喜欢我出来吗？……”肖战委屈道，王一博忙抓住他手，解释说没有。  
“我哪里不喜欢你。”  
“哦，那我要吃冰淇淋。”  
小孩恃宠而骄，可又能怎么样，王一博领着人往便利店去，买最简单甜筒冰淇淋。深夜街上人影寥寥。透明窗一呼便起薄薄白雾，肖战手指在窗户上描画，画了一只小熊——王一博拿着两个甜筒过来的时候，看见就是这画面。  
“喔，给我一个。”  
肖战接过甜筒舔了一口，“好久没吃甜筒，没想到还是这么甜。王一博，你喜欢吃这个吗？”  
“小时候吃了牙疼，很少吃。”  
“这一点我们倒是一模一样。”  
肖战两条细腿晃啊晃，王一博记起Sean说过的梦，试探着问他：“之前，你总说'最喜欢的人'，你有最喜欢的人吗？”  
“啊，当然有。”肖战笑眯眯，“我喜欢的，和你是一样的人啊。他也是小提琴手，如果有机会真想介绍你们认识。”  
“他是什么样的人？”  
“还能是什么样，对我很好的人啊。”肖战嘴角沾了奶油，伸舌头慢悠悠舔了舔嘴唇，好似毒蛇吐信。  
“Sean知道这回事吗？”  
“他知道，但他总说我是daydream，是不切实际，是十五岁中二时期幻想，脑袋里塞满过去三百六十五天的废报纸——还是被碎纸机剪成一条一条的那种。”肖战笑了笑，“可是他又何尝不是这样，他想做阿波罗，内里是狄奥尼索斯，他只有喝了酒才敢付出那一点点施舍一般的真心。他不懂什么是喜欢，什么是爱，却站在高处指责我不懂得。”  
“我不是小孩子了。”  
肖战嘴抿成一条线，“王一博，我知道你在他身边是为了什么，我可以帮你。只要你答应我条件。”  
“你说什么？”王一博不敢相信自己的耳朵。  
“你不是一直想哄他去看心理医生么，别藏了，你那件蓝色西装外套里有张名片，烫金的，上面写的地址我很熟悉。我可以帮你说服他，但我有条件。”  
“什么？”王一博心中警铃大作，Sean都没发现的事情这小屁孩居然先察觉了，该说什么好，这人指不定开了上帝视角，和Sean在一起的时候或许半空飘着，托着腮看他俩旁若无人激吻。王一博打了个寒战，Sean说得对，肖战所谓的柔弱都是假装。  
这副二十七岁身躯装着的灵魂本就该是二十七岁，停留在十五岁也有过人慧黠。  
“这条件我现在不能告诉你，等他去看了心理医生，我会说给你听。”肖战拍拍手，把没吃完冰淇淋丢进垃圾桶，露出一个略显稚气的笑容，“现在还早，他一时醒不来，我们偷溜去NYP大本营玩吧。”

008  
到达Carnegie Hall又是深夜时分，这回王一博跟管理员提前打了招呼，两人大大咧咧走进去。他们乐团这几日排练借用这的场地，王一博从架子上抽出那个写着自己名字的琴盒，拉开拉链把琴取出来。  
“低提不知道被人收到哪儿去了，总之你挪动的时候小心点，这些我赔不起。”王一博开着玩笑道。  
“我明白的。”  
“想听什么？”王一博在肩上架好琴，随意拨了几个音，这把琴从父亲传到他手里，换了无数次弦，音色依然清澈透亮。  
“你随便拉几首，我都喜欢听。”肖战走到那排架子边上，似乎寻找着什么。  
“拉一首Vocalise？你会觉得太忧郁吗？”  
“都好，我没关系。”  
Vocalise原本是大提琴曲子，改作小提琴音域有些勉强，但高昂明亮的音色好像冲淡了原曲的忧郁气质。肖战闭上眼睛，透过臆想出琉璃花窗看见一个熟悉颀长身影，唱诗班女孩子们双手交握放在胸前，祷告诗的声音悠扬。有一人拉着小提琴为女孩们伴奏，看不清五官，背影黑色一团。他伸手去触碰那团雾气，水雾化为水滴忽地从人肩上哗啦啦跳下来，跳到他手心。透明水滴从某一点开始有了颜色，浸染他的体肤，要把他整个人也卷进无光黑暗中。  
曲子不巧走到终止符处，肖战睁开眼睛，眼睛忽然接收到光线不太适应。他揉了揉眼睛，见王一博没有察觉到异样，便努力在颊边挤出一个微笑。  
他是有私心的人，有许多话他不能对王一博讲，就好比他和Sean，还有沉思曲的故事。  
当时失去恋人对他的打击，不亚于直接杀死人格，也导致他把过去那些苦痛全都移植到名为“Sean”人格身上，只保留了十五岁前的记忆。  
十五岁的少年肖战无欲无求，在亲人朋友织好的保护网中沉睡，如果失落，那么这个人身上十五年的记忆也就消失了。少年心底里那点倔强显露，他抱着最后试一试的念头见了回心理医生，这也是他记得那串地址的原因。  
心理医生是肖战同学的父亲，从小看着他长大，不愿意见这么一个好孩子受苦，便通过多次艰难的催眠，在两个人格之间达成了约定。沉思曲作为“开关”，可以在Sean占据身体的时候短暂唤醒肖战，而Sean经历了催眠后并不会记得这首曲子，作为最后保障。  
可是Sean承载的是十五岁以后记忆，无根之木，生存法则唯有掠夺他人求生机会。这样一个人格，在身躯中几乎是压制性存在。  
肖战不会甘心。他失掉苦痛挣扎后无所畏惧，Sean的强势激起他求生意志，又在演奏沉思曲时遇上另一位小提琴手——他实在不能把这归结为偶然。  
尽管听上去不大靠谱，但他是相信命运的人。艺术家灵魂总是感性至上，冰凉琴弦到了乐手手里就该是有温度的东西。音符乐句在他眼前具象化，是中世纪油画，巴洛克时期那个诡异曲调，但又有出人意料的柔情旋律，两者在脑海中拉扯留下破碎一地的残缺美感。那么他的命运是否也如此，注定要在撕扯中度过？  
少年恍惚间又躲起来，把带不走的全留给了Sean。  
Sean靠在后台椅背上睡得很沉，他睡了快十个小时，直到王一博提着琴进来叫醒他，说我该去排练，你不要乱走动。他茫然看了看周围，问，我怎么到这里来了。  
王一博摸了摸他头发，道：“待会再跟你解释，好吗？我现在要去前面了。”  
Sean有些头晕，在休息室里闭目养神了一阵，外面渐渐传来音乐声，他记着王一博的嘱咐，没有乱走动，却听得吱呀一声，门打开了。  
一个短发女子踩着高跟鞋进来，整个人被火红连衣裙包裹其中。她还化了夸张的眼妆，见之难忘。  
“你是哪里的乐手？……诶，怎么是你，我天，我没看错人吧，贝斯手。”  
Sean低头不语。他再次失去对身体的控制，周围一切让人无所适从。陌生的人群，他被丢进另一个陌生星球，每失去一次就是一次末日。  
混乱，一切都混乱不堪。女子踩着高跟鞋的声响如同秒表倒计时，刽子手高高扬起长刀，冰冷反光打在人脸上。温柔的话语生出尖锐，喋喋不休皆是沉默。  
切换人格不等同于二元坐标，确定了X和Y，便能锁定唯一的点。草率得如同“switch on and off”，失掉的记忆给灰色人生刷上白漆。惨白的。  
是否又是惨败。  
他在李斯蒂莎的惊呼中合上了眼睛。  
他从未觉得人生如此惨白，能让他借以依靠的墙上扑簌簌掉下粉末，是不是墙壁的眼泪。

009  
Sean醒来的时候，王一博握着他的手，靠在床边睡着了。他环顾四周，周围的环境很陌生，空气中淡淡的空气清新剂味道。他用另一只手拽了拽被子，却发现手臂一点力气没有。  
王一博听到动静也醒了，着急用手背来探他额头的温度，确认没事才松了一口气。  
“我这是怎么了？”  
王一博皱着眉头，道：“你晕倒了，医生说是长期休息不够。你们两个，是不是经常会进入对方的梦里？”  
Sean刚要反驳就被王一博打断，“你说过他那个噩梦，那应当困扰你很久了，为什么你一点都不对我说？我在你家的这段时间，晚上你把房门锁得死死的，是不是也是因为这样？”  
“……一博，我说了，这是我和他的事情，你没法改变的。”Sean揉了揉眼睛，吃力从床上坐起来。他们两个心知肚明，两个人格对于身体的争夺早早透支这副身躯，原本瘦削的身子如今看上去更加弱不禁风，睡衣下肋骨线条凸显，手腕上薄薄一层半透明皮肤笼不住骨头。UNME里许多客人迷恋Sean这病态的模样，奉他为神明，却不知拨动贝斯弦的手指，原本就一点血色都没有。  
“Sean，你一直在伪装，为什么，即便是我，你也不能对我说你的痛苦。”  
“一、博。一博，我习惯一个人了，何况，你也不能替我去做那个噩梦对吗？”Sean柔声道，把王一博的头揽过来靠在自己心口，“你听听这个心跳声——那不是我的心跳，是肖战的。我和你说过，我的存在就是因为肖战，他把他十五年以后的的人生，像扔垃圾一样，一股脑儿扔给了我，要我替他过完人生，可他自己却不甘心了。”  
“我啊，我并不该是谁的替身啊。”  
“我知道……我知道你是你，肖战是肖战，可你们、你们本该是同一个人啊。”王一博有点着急解释道，又怕Sean误解，说起话来磕磕巴巴，“我一直喜欢的是你，喜欢在我面前的这个人，并不会因为名字改变就不喜欢你啊。”  
Sean因为他这一句总算有了点触动，别开脸去，半晌回答道：“你已经知道我同他之间不可调和，就算是这样的人，你还会喜欢吗？”  
Sean的声音越来越小，仿佛自己也不确定了。他自从离家开始，到组建自己的乐队，近十年来，除了肖战，没人见过他这么多回狼狈的模样。每次面对告白都是坚决拒绝，“动心”二字，对于一个与常人有异的人来说，太奢侈了。  
他的手突然被王一博攥住，好像怕他下一秒就逃走似的。  
王一博看着他的眼睛，认真说道：“会的。”  
“——你知道，我不会后悔做过的决定，二十一岁决定的事情，我到八十一岁都会坚持。”  
事情最后以Sean的妥协告终，他慢吞吞穿好衣服起来，发现自己是在王一博的住处。这里离他上班排练的Carnegie Hall非常近，隔着扇窗户能瞧见音乐厅后门。繁华第七大道华灯初上，人来人往，Sean恍惚想起自己已经睡了七八个小时。  
王一博给他先冲了杯麦片垫一垫，说等一下有人会送饭过来。他以为是外卖，结果等来那日的短发女子，提着一个食盒进来，甩掉烦人的黑色高跟鞋，风风火火往厨房里走。  
这人他认得，第一次酒吧里见面，坐在王一博旁边就是这位；后来又在音乐厅遇见，这两人不知道是什么关系，看着朋友不像朋友，情侣不像情侣。他没有窥探别人关系的意思，眼观鼻鼻观心坐一旁喝麦片。  
王一博跟进去，低声下气喊了句姐姐。  
“王一博，敢这么使唤你姐姐的，这辈子也就你这一个了。”  
李斯蒂莎排练完收到王一博夺命连环call，要她过去顺带煮两份粥。李斯蒂莎不疑有他，想着也许是病人要喝，便跑回家去煮粥再送过来，谁知道半路上高跟鞋卡在下水道盖上，卡了半天没拔出来，还得路人帮忙才拔出来。一路王一博还在发语音催促，她更着急，进单元门时候差点被门槛绊倒直接趴地上。  
“下次你再这么着急催我，我绝对不来了！”李斯蒂莎用食指戳他额头，“你自己煮饭去！”  
“姐，这鞋子卡下水道也不是我的错嘛。”  
“得了，你赶紧找两个碗把粥盛出来，给你家病人喝吧。”  
李斯蒂莎从厨房里走出来，拍拍手，目光落在Sean身上。她走过去坐到他对面，清了清嗓子，正色道：“一博跟我讲你们的事情了。你放心，一博是我弟弟，我不会往外说的。”  
她伸出手来，“我们握个手，就当认识吧。我是李斯蒂莎。”  
钢琴家的手保养得极好，白皙手背上没有任何皱纹，修剪得当的指甲上涂了透明指甲油。她食指上戴了一枚戒指，纹章是天鹅。Sean凝神看了一会，握住她的手，轻轻道一句幸会。  
“哥，你不要被她骗了，她在酒吧还说喜欢……呃！”王一博吃痛，因为李斯蒂莎从桌上抽起一包纸巾，扔过去直接命中他脸正中央。  
美女钢琴家第一次如此失态，忙回过头来说不好意思，Sean，都怪这臭小子，我平常从不这样。  
“他刚才的意思是，我在酒吧见过你，对你很欣赏。”李斯蒂莎咬牙切齿加重了“欣赏”二字，几丝粉红飞上脸颊。  
Sean看看她，又看看王一博，忽然扑哧一声，笑了。  
“诶，你笑了啊。”王一博看他脸色缓和，不由也笑了，捂着脸不怕死地开口道：“王二丫，这是我喜欢的人，你不许打人家主意了，我会生气的。”  
李斯蒂莎反手又是一个抱枕过去：“臭小子，我看你需要一点敲打！”  
Sean在旁边看她俩斗嘴，却意外不觉得吵闹。被一个姐姐辈的人承认了身份，原来是这种感觉。尽管无关血缘，却真切感受到，这个人对自己的善意，似乎不止于爱屋及乌。他看着李斯蒂莎，看着她手上的天鹅戒指，心中不免开始猜测。  
这图案太过眼熟，实在不能不让人多想。

晚饭后李斯蒂莎起身离开，王一博送她到单元门口，目送着她上楼进了自己公寓才回。他们乐团成员为了排练方便，全都住在这一片公寓楼，倒是省事。  
王一博回到家，Sean披了件外套在阳台上吹风，手指间夹着根烟，一点火光在晚风中忽明忽暗，挣扎着燃烧。他不太高兴，说你身体不好，为什么还抽烟。  
Sean从口袋里掏出一盒烟扔到王一博手里，笑笑，“这是在你柜子里拿的。小朋友，你也不乖啊。”  
“这两件事不能相提并论。”王一博从背后抱住他，“方才姐姐走之前对我说，要我好好照顾你。你不要让我食言。”  
Sean失笑，用指尖推开王一博黏人的手，又深深抽了一口，吐出一个烟圈，“这么快就用你姐姐的话来绑架我？挺机灵啊你。”  
他把烟摁灭在烟灰缸里，伸手捧住王一博的脸。“或许我真该认真考虑一下你的话。”  
“你说的有点道理，我跟他总该是一个人。如果是两个人，岂不是便宜你了。”  
“这话什么意思？”王一博有点茫然。  
“意思就是，不准你脚踏两条船，又说喜欢我又说喜欢他，你这小家伙想得挺美！”Sean低头吻上他嘴唇，用了点力气又亲又咬，非要把刚吃完晚饭积攒下来的力气全都用光似的。  
王一博领会到他意思很快反客为主，环着他腰把人往上掂了掂，仰头去捉Sean的双唇，烟草淡淡味道在唇齿间蔓延。Sean拿手肘推他，说进浴室里去。没有酒精加持的一切欲望都无所遁形，像在吃另一个人格的醋，Sean这一回着实主动得很，两人泡在浴缸里，草草做了扩张后便要王一博进来。王一博摇头，把人抱怀里继续动作，上面吻着他微凉脸颊，说，你可不可以不要把这当作痛苦来折磨自己。  
第一次做他想要疼痛感，王一博给了，可他手腕上的疤痕并没有因此减少。和喜欢的人做爱，难不成除了痛感便没有别的了？王一博一想到这里心脏便揪作一团，那是Sean的灰暗世界，是他永不可能体会的，可至少，能不能让我给予你快乐，即便是一点，甚至是一点点的四分之一，也总会比之前好。  
性器进入一点又退出，然后缓缓推进去，随后开始大开大合的操弄，但其他动作仍然是温柔的。王一博一直盯着他脸颊看他反应。Sean无声落泪，眼泪同水珠混杂在一起看不出，察觉到王一博在看他，他一下生硬别开脸。痛感与快感齐齐涌上心头，他承受着两者在身体中拉扯，最终唇边逸出一声难以言喻的呻吟。  
王一博找准位置继续磨着他那一点，Sean快承受不住几乎要过呼吸，手指狠狠掐在王一博手臂上，手臂破了皮。王一博再连续操弄了几十下，两人几乎同时射了出来。  
高潮后的Sean有些失神，胸口起伏着，生理性眼泪滑落而不自知。王一博把人抱进怀里安抚，替他揉开身后小口清理浊液，Sean忽然哽咽，想开口又断断续续说不出话来。  
王一博给他顺了顺头发，示意他不用开口。  
“你看，你并没有消失……Sean，我们，或许，可以是我们，而不只是你和我……对吗？”

010  
早饭过后两人从王一博的住处出来，沿街因为感恩节的临近而挂满各种装饰，把橱窗里的商品衬托得精美无比。  
Sean瞧见橱窗里一只八音盒，不由驻足。那八音盒制作成留声机模样，旁边有手柄可以摇动，把长纸带送进去，音乐便按着编排好的叮叮咚咚响起。  
他看得仔细，手指贴在玻璃上描绘着八音盒轮廓，王一博以为他喜欢得紧，说要买下来送他。Sean摇头，道：“我只是想起家里还有台留声机，我们有空去准备一些唱片来放吧。”  
Sean弯了弯眼，今日因为降温，王一博逼着他穿上羊绒大衣，戴了毛线帽，整个人被软绵绵暖洋洋织物包裹住，散发着难得一见的可爱气息。  
王一博点头说好，头顶圆帽子随着动作一晃一晃。留声机的事自那以后揭过不提，他一直犹豫要如何解开Sean心结，见他自己主动提起，自然是欣喜的。  
说是散步消食，两人实质上是漫无目的在街区闲逛，第五大道上走过来又走过去，大都会博物馆保安都快见成熟人面孔。Sean手指在口袋里捻着多出来的几根线头，指头卷着，勾着，搓成一股线又分开来。他很不乐意似的，在博物馆门口石砖上跺了跺脚。  
王一博拉了下他衣袖，调侃道：“怎么，你昨晚才答应我要去见Elliot医生，现在又要反悔？”  
“……我没反悔，我只是在犹豫。”  
“如果你有什么顾虑的话，可以现在告诉我。医生约的是十一点半见面，我们还有半个多小时。”  
“如果，我说如果，我们最后没能变成一个人格，你会怎么办？”  
王一博看他忧心忡忡模样，忍不住上手替他展平皱眉，一字一句认真道：“不会怎样，我会一直喜欢你。Elliot医生毕竟是专业人士，我相信他的判断，也相信你可以。”  
王一博没有同Sean讲肖战先前说的事，他隐约感觉这是Sean和肖战两个人格间的问题，他作为局外人不应该多加干涉——更何况，肖战提出来的要求并不可取。要把苦痛交给别人，自己还想占据身躯，换了谁都会心中不甘，王一博不愿意看Sean陷在噩梦里走不出来，也不想看肖战走上偏执道路。尽管他明白，这两个截然不同的人格是同一个人。  
对于肖战，十五岁少年，王一博并不是他心中最喜欢。对于Sean，失掉十五年记忆的成年人，小六岁的王一博也许也不是最佳选择。可是做选择的十字路口上，他们都以为自己是不撞南墙心不死，结果最后才知晓自己身在南极，无论往哪个方向走都是北。  
北半球正在进入冬季，寒风凛冽，王一博给Sean围好围巾，把他十指放进自己手心，大手包住小手，王一博俯身亲吻他脸颊。“走吧，我会陪你。你不要担心。”  
“那你答应我，无论发生什么，都不许一个人藏着。”  
“行，你要学小baby拉勾盖章都行。”王一博笑，眼睛亮晶晶。

两人步行到Elliot诊所，Elliot已经在客厅等候，这位长辈又见到Sean有些感慨，起身和他拥抱。Sean虽然心里抗拒，但没有拒绝。Elliot鬓发花白，慈眉善目，他不禁想，如果父亲还在，是不是也是这个样子。  
自从父母亲离婚，他便很少见到父亲。二十一岁那年父亲过世，化成墓园里一块碑，他越来越记不得父亲的脸。  
Elliot让王一博在外等候，带着Sean进去咨询室。他善解人意解释道：“Mr. Wang, don't worry. Just a little test.”  
王一博回以微笑。  
等待的过程，他陪着Elliot的孙女玩国际象棋，他学艺不精，很快就被小女孩打败。小女孩咯咯笑着喊了“Checkmate”，手脚并用爬上沙发，歪头问：“Yibo, why you look upset？”  
他想，我看上去那么不开心么？  
小女孩踩在沙发上，小手摸摸他的头，稚生生嗓音反复念叨几句话，他定神听，是安慰小孩子的，说不怕不怕，爷爷是医生，一定会治好你的病的。他失笑，小女孩在诊所耳濡目染，学着像大人一样安慰别人。  
王一博本想反驳说自己没有病，后来仔细想想，Sean的病又何尝不是他的病，一颗心都系在这个人身上，Sean恢复不了，自己也同样不能痊愈。  
他想起昨晚Sean的眼泪，想起那句“我并不是谁的替身”，心口酸涩。那是他无法体会的痛，也是万死难以弥补的缺憾。他深知Sean和肖战都是有缺口的人，可是两块碎片能否拼回完整图形，他实在担忧。  
小女孩见他沉默不语，递了一颗奶糖给他。甜味暂时分散了他的注意力，他看着咨询室木门出神，视线顺着门上雕花转了一圈又一圈，说不准是什么情况，隐隐有不安感。  
他一连吃了三颗糖，嚼着糖的腮帮子鼓鼓的。小女孩声音脆生生，说Uncle好像仓鼠喔。  
不知为何，听到这句，他这才好像真正安定下来了。

一小时以后Elliot从咨询室出来，说早上的测试进行得还算顺利，又约好隔两天过来接受催眠。王一博看出Sean脸上笑意有些勉强，知道治疗这种事情没法一蹴而就，回去后晚上好一通安慰，总算把人哄高兴了。  
王一博怕他多想，不着痕迹岔开话题，提到今天遇见的金发小女孩，说那孩子很可爱，像个小大人。  
“你喜欢小孩子吗？”Sean问他。  
“喜欢。很可爱，又很好玩，对事情总是有跟大人不一样的理解。”  
Sean似乎想起什么，道：“一博，你似乎从来都没对我讲过你小时候的故事。”  
王一博在床上换了个舒服姿势，手枕在脑后，眼睛滴溜溜转了几圈，调笑着开口：  
“哥，你去帮我把小提琴拿过来。你听我拉一首曲子，我讲一个故事。”  
“——如果听不下去，故事随时停止。”  
“王！一！博！”  
始作俑者被一脚踹下了床，一边大笑一边趿拉着拖鞋出去拿琴盒，留Sean坐在床上，笑得肩膀直颤，笑完了抹掉眼角一点眼泪，好似又回到初见那一晚。  
以其人之道还治其人之身，这小子，学得还不赖。

-tbc


End file.
